


Slutgarden

by HalosandSeeds



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, Fishnet Kink, Fishnets, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marilyn's got a fishnet kink, SO IT WORKS, Trent likes to wear fishnets, ass eating, cuz he's a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalosandSeeds/pseuds/HalosandSeeds
Summary: Trent enjoys wearing Marilyn’s big T-shirts and also other things… Marilyn enjoys taking them off.





	Slutgarden

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the song “Slutgarden” and also my favorite song from the Golden Age of Grotesque album. 
> 
> To be honest, Trent Reznor wearing fishnets is my sexuality, no lie.

Marilyn turned off the faucet to the shower and casually stepped out, shivering slightly at the rush of cool air that met his pale skin in contrast to the steam of the stall. Patting and wringing his long hair dry with a towel and drying himself off thoroughly, he carelessly sauntered into the bedroom and approached the chest of drawers, rummaging through the untidy mess of random shirts, pants, and whatever else that he wore. Calmly, he pulled on a sleek pair of leather pants and then resumed his search for a shirt to wear.

 

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he realized his favorite sweater was not among the pit of clothes. Before he had even the remotest chance to become frustrated, Marilyn heard an all too familiar voice behind him, purring, lilting, and inviting.

 

“Looking for something?”

 

Marilyn turned around immediately to find Trent Reznor lying on the bed dressed in nothing but his sweater, the black one with the knit skull on it… and fishnets. The sight of him, lying against the propped up pillows in his overly large sweater made Marilyn freeze, and then his eyes lingered on the fishnets that formed to his pale, skinny legs.

 

Swallowing hard, he stuttered, “Yeah… uh, what the hell are you wearing?”

 

Trent snorted and snaked his fingers teasingly down his stomach, stroking the hem of the sweater. “You’re one to talk,” he playfully retorted. “And this is not the most craziest thing you have seen me wearing.”

 

Marilyn shrugged nonchalantly and tried to avert his eyes away from the adorable scene before him, but he couldn’t help but glance back to stare at those legs and those. Fucking. Fishnets. He was actually biting his lip at the sensual sight before him. Trent was wearing _his_ sweater, which hung adorably against his small, slender frame and offered him a tiny, coy smile as he crossed his legs. He flexed his toes teasingly, which only seemed to drive Marilyn even more crazy. Marilyn wanted to pounce on him and rip that sweater from his body, leaving him in only those fishnets, exposed before him. Nothing else could be more lewd, more sexy, more sinful.

 

Sitting down in a chair by the bed, Marilyn reached for a pair of boots to put on until Trent spoke up again. “Did you want me to take it off?” he asked quietly and Marilyn glanced up.

 

“Huh?”

 

Trent indicated the sweater by pulling at the collar and grinning. “Did you want me to take it off?” he repeated, sitting up from the pillows and dragging himself off the bed to approach Marilyn at the chair.

 

Marilyn blinked up at Trent and swallowed the air he had been holding, cursing himself for daring to look back down at those fishnets again. “N-no, it’s fine,” he stammered. “It looks, uh, cute on you.”

 

Trent smirked and then noticed Marilyn looking at his legs too long before he could stop himself. “You’re staring,” he remarked, stating the obvious with a slow, calculating smile.

 

“Hmm?” Marilyn snapped his head up to face Trent, and his own countenance reddened at having been found out. “Oh. Sorry.” _Stop blushing and pull yourself together._

 

Trent placed his hands on his hips (which Marilyn thought was extremely adorable) and said, “In fact, you’ve been staring at these ever since you entered the room.” He meant the fishnets on his slender legs and, to prove his point, he slowly moved one foot towards Marilyn. “Do you like them?” Trent’s voice had grown much, much softer, less accusing, yet a certain edge held in his tone. When Marilyn didn’t answer immediately, he swung his left leg up to rest his foot on his shoulder. “You’re not saying anything.”

 

Marilyn sucked in a breath and averted his eyes, knowing he was getting redder by the minute. “I… like them a lot.”

 

“Hmph!” Trent grunted, satisfied and promptly rubbed his foot against Marilyn’s shoulder tauntingly. “I’m sure you do. Would you like to touch them?”

 

The next question caught Marilyn off guard, and he gulped automatically, wishing that Trent would remove his fucking foot so he could sit up. And yet he longed with great intensity to run his hands up and down those legs dressed in those goddamn fishnets. Of course he wanted to touch them. He wanted to see Trent lose himself gradually as he touched them. Inhaling almost as if to hold his breath, Marilyn nodded, responding to Trent’s question and eyed the fishnets again, this time with desire etched in his eyes, a sort of hungry desire. He heard Trent chuckle and felt his foot slide from his shoulder and back to the carpeted floor.

 

“Here, sit up,” Trent gently ordered, and Marilyn complied, wondering what this gorgeous man had up his sleeve. As soon as his back rested against the chair, Marilyn watched with eyes wide as Trent climbed into his lap and straddled him while resting his hands on his shoulders. “Now you can touch them.” Trent smiled wickedly in almost a triumphant way that caused Marilyn to internally shiver, utterly defeated beneath the beautiful body of this man.

 

Trembling, Marilyn softly rested his hands upon Trent’s thighs and felt as if the incessant pounding of his heart would cause it to explode. He quickly glanced at Trent only to find him gazing down at his large hands with a look that seemed to scream for more. Tentatively, Marilyn smoothed his hands up his thighs, exploring the contrast of skin and fabric and then ran them back down only to repeat the gesture. His eyes never left Trent, who appeared in a state of gradual euphoria, and slowly he moved his hands down past his knees, stroking, teasing, caressing the flesh of his calves lovingly.

 

At this, Trent’s hands, which had remained at Marilyn’s shoulders, suddenly squeezed and gripped him desperately, and a small sound of arousal left his lovely lips before he could stop it. “Touch me,” he almost whined, shifting his weight and the position of his ass on Marilyn’s lap. That’s when Marilyn realized how hard he was against his underwear and the fabric of the sweater. Almost as hard as he himself was, and the movement of Trent’s ass against his dick only aided him in getting harder.

 

Marilyn was finding it harder to breathe and sucked in a breath abruptly as he felt Trent’s hands meet his own and guide them slowly towards the heat between his legs. He cupped the bulge between the fabric of his underwear and squeezed slightly, succeeding in ushering a high pitched moan from Trent’s mouth. Gripping his wrists, Trent leaned his head back and murmured his name before taking one of his hands to move down his leg.

 

“Please…” he begged breathlessly.

 

“Please what?” Marilyn asked, enjoying how this tortured him. “What do you want me to do?”

 

Trent grunted and turned his head to the side, his lips parted in a silent groan as Marilyn continued to grope his crotch. “Everything… just fuck me.”

 

Marilyn let out a soft moan at the sudden demand and closed his eyes. He could feel his control on Trent slipping, and Trent shifted his position on his lap, taking the dominance with a sly smirk. “You can fuck me with these on,” he purred, indicating the fishnets. As soon as he said this, the dam broke and Marilyn leaned forward, attacking Trent’s neck with his mouth, tonguing and sucking at the tender skin mercilessly. Trent’s breath hitched in his throat and his arms automatically wrapped around Marilyn’s neck while his hands tugged at his long, jet black hair.

 

The sound of their heavy breaths and Trent’s occasional whines filled the room, and for a moment, neither of them could do anything but explore each other. Mouths met hotly and hands groped shamelessly, urging more moans and satisfied grunts. Marilyn tugged at his sweater Trent wore, and Trent in response raised his arms so that he could lift it over his head. Trent shook the hair out of his eyes and watched lustfully as Marilyn’s lips formed to the skin of his chest sucking, biting, tasting. Not only did he smell good, he tasted good, and Marilyn’s senses reeled when he realized that he was finally doing the things he always wanted to do to Trent right now at this very moment.

 

Trent shivered and moaned in passion when he felt Marilyn’s tongue flick and slide across his nipples and gasped helplessly when he sucked and bit into them as if he were determined to mark him as his. Running his fingers through his hair, Trent drew in and murmured in Marilyn’s ear in a husky voice full of need and want, “Fuck me.”

 

Marilyn groaned in response and moved his hands from his legs, lightly pulling on the fishnets and letting them go with a snap, towards the small of his back and slowly sneaking down to grip his ass. A small squeal erupted from Trent’s lips, and he began to roll his hips in a slow, steady motion, grinding sensuously on Marilyn’s lap. Trent was harder than ever, and Marilyn could feel it as his erection rubbed continuously against his own. Immediately, Marilyn’s hands withdrew from his ass and ran over his ribs tenderly, caressing his pale skin in desire.

 

Gripping his hips, he scooped Trent up in his arms and hooked his legs in those fishnets at his waist, pleased with hearing Trent’s sigh of delight. Holding him close, Marilyn stumbled to the bed and lay Trent upon the mattress, taking a moment to admire his slender frame and the way his chest and ribcage expanded and then compressed as he inhaled and exhaled. Marilyn ran a hand tentatively down his chest and breathed in contentedly, longing to taste him further and hear him beg pitifully for more.

 

“Tell me you want it,” he demanded in a dangerous tone he was not sure he even had.

 

Marilyn relished the sight of Trent’s body squirming beneath his gaze as he replied in a small voice, “Please…” His voice rose to a note of desperation and arousal as soon as Marilyn knelt down between his legs and pressed a hot kiss against his bulge. “Please, Marilyn!”

 

“Be a little more specific, babe,” his dominator ordered casually and Trent replied first with a high pitched whine.

 

“I want you to taste me and fuck me so hard!”

 

Marilyn smiled triumphantly. “Slut.”

 

Trent merely purred, his eyes heavily lidded and glazed over in pleasure as Marilyn hooked his thumbs into the waistline of his underwear. Using his teeth to grab it, Marilyn slowly dragged it down, careful not to take the fishnets with it and suddenly felt Trent’s stiff member against the side of his neck as it sprang out from the confines of the fabric. Trent lifted his hips and then his legs to aid Marilyn in removing the last bit of clothing and then sat up to wrap his arms around him, pulling him down with him against the mattress of the bed.

 

Marilyn slammed his hands against the sheets on either side of Trent’s head and leaned forward to capture his lips with his own in a searing, passionate kiss. With his mouth preoccupied, Marilyn’s hands did the rest of the work, moving down past his chest, teasingly brushing against his nipples and earning a throaty gasp in response, and down from there towards his sides, squeezing his hips, and finally reaching his destination at his thighs, gently caressing them and moving his hands up and down, pulling at the delicate fabric of the fishnets. His mouth left Trent’s abruptly to follow where his hands had been. A nip at his collarbone gave Marilyn a hiss and a gasp from Trent’s beautiful lips. A delighted cry reached his ears as soon as he bit down into his nipples once more, leaving them raw and red from his treatment. Trent’s breathless pleas and moans began and never ceased, and he arched his back as Marilyn’s mouth left a tingling, wet trail of kisses down his chest and concave stomach.

 

Marilyn was reeling at the noises Trent made and every time he moaned his name in desire. Each adorable sound offered a light squeeze to his thighs. Finally Marilyn reached Trent’s throbbing length and paused, marveling at the desperate state of it. Warm precum had begun to leak out of it, and it pulsed it time to Trent’s heartbeat. It was apparent that he needed to come and soon, but Marilyn was not exactly finished yet.

 

Trent, feeling Marilyn’s hot breath against his cock, sat up against his elbows, staring at his dominator. His eyes seemed to beg themselves aside from his mouth, large, green, lustful. Marilyn grinned and gently pressed his thumb against the head, smearing precum down the shaft. At this, Trent leaned his head back, biting his lip with eyes closed, prepared for everything Marilyn wanted to do and was going to do to him.

 

“Please…” he murmured.

 

Marilyn eyed Trent in his permanent state of arousal and with his right hand steadily pumping the length of his dick and his left hand running over the fishnets on his leg, he positioned himself between his thighs and moved in, pressing his tongue and mouth against the entrance of Trent’s ass, humming contentedly. Flicking his eyes to look for Trent’s reaction, he found that Trent had already fallen back against the sheets and mattress with a sigh.

 

“Fuck,” he heard him gasp and rewarded him with a flick of the tongue at his entrance. Trent writhed and squealed slightly, lifting his hips so Marilyn could gain better access. The incessant pumping of Marilyn’s fist at his dick and his mouth and tongue at his ass seemed enough to send him over the edge.

 

“I’m gonna come!” Trent cried, and Marilyn stopped everything.

 

“Not yet,” he growled and leaned forward, pushing two fingers past Trent’s lips. “Suck them, bitch.” Trent complied and closed his eyes with a loud moan, gripping Marilyn’s wrist in the process. “Yeah, you like that, don’t you? Sucking on my goddamn fingers?” Trent nodded docilely and introduced his tongue to get them nice and wet. Marilyn felt his bulge press against his leather pants at this gesture, and he instantaneously dug his nails into Trent’s thigh, proceeding to pull at the fishnets and succeeding in breaking a seam of the design.

 

“Well then you’ll love this, my little whore,” he grunted and pulled his fingers from Trent’s mouth to lightly press against the entrance of his ass. Trent sighed at this, and seeing this as permission, Marilyn slowly, gradually moved them in, feeling him tense up already and hearing a strangled groan filled with pain and arousal escape his mouth. To calm him and offer him comfort, Marilyn pressed a heated kiss at Trent’s inner thigh, pulling at the fishnets and doing the same to the other one.

 

Thrusting his fingers in and out at a steady pace, Marilyn grinned wickedly at seeing Trent rolling his hips against them, longing to take more of him in. A few more adorable, sweet sounds erupted from Trent’s mouth to which Marilyn replied with a husky, “I want to fuck you so hard.”

 

“Please fuck me!” Trent cried out.

 

“Patience,” Marilyn smiled, happy to torture him some more as he removed his fingers from his ass, pleased with the whine of disappointment Trent uttered at feeling empty. Sliding out from underneath his legs, Marilyn sauntered to the dresser and pulled out a bottle of lube, eyeing Trent coyly. He returned to his position between Trent’s legs and unzipped his leather pants, pulling them down so that they rested against his knees. Letting out a throaty sigh as his cock sprang free, Marilyn removed the cap to the bottle and spilled more than enough lube over his hands, slicking his cock completely with it.

 

Lifting Trent’s hips and raising his legs spread eagle, Marilyn positioned his cock against his ass and pushed in without warning. Trent cried out immediately at being filled up with something more than just Marilyn’s fingers and eyed his dominator, his vision blurring, the pleasure overtaking the pain as Marilyn began to pound into him, each thrust harder than the last, each thrust getting closer and closer to his sweet spot. Eventually, Marilyn managed to hit it each time, and Trent began to scream rhythmically in passion and ecstasy, loving how Marilyn filled him so perfectly, loving how rough he was with him.

 

Both were so close it seemed, and Marilyn’s thrust never ceased even as he turned to the side to leave sloppy, wet, openmouthed kisses along Trent’s leg. Catching a seam of the fishnets between his teeth, Marilyn created a gaping hole that tore through most of the nylon and proceeded to drag his teeth and tongue down Trent’s calf and thigh, earning a frantic, high moan from the pretty man beneath him. Ripping the other nylon with his fingers instead, Marilyn did the same to his other leg, continuing to thrust hard and fast into Trent without mercy.

 

Trent’s cries and moans became broken and grew in volume with each kiss to his legs and each thrust into his entrance. His hands groped and fisted the sheets beneath him wildly, and he arched his back, feeling his orgasm approach closer and closer.

 

Suddenly, Marilyn tore away from Trent’s scratched and bitten legs to turn and face him, gazing into his eyes with a few more thrusts deep inside him. Eventually he came, spilling his seed into him, and Trent followed shortly after, screaming in pleasure, Marilyn grunting and gasping at the release, feeling Trent’s warm cum splatter against his chest and stomach.

 

Marilyn fell forward and used his hands against the mattress to keep from falling against Trent. Huffing out ragged breaths, he watched as Trent sat up, smiling, dark hair mussed from sex, and leaned in, hands stroking his back as he licked his seed off of Marilyn’s chest.

 

“You’re fucking amazing,” Marilyn breathed down at him.

 

Trent glanced up grinning and licked some cum away from the corner of his mouth. Offering Marilyn a sultry yet slow kiss with their comedown from the high, he whispered, “And you owe me a new pair of fishnets.”


End file.
